À deux
by Damelith
Summary: "Tout ça pour moi ?" - "Pour qui d'autre ? Évidemment pour toi. Pour nous, pour notre Saint Valentin à deux." ONE SHOT.


**C'est pas encore minuit donc techniquement nous sommes encore le 14 février. C'est la Saint Valentin, je vous poste donc un tout petit OS tout mignon pour l'occasion. Alors bonne Saint Valentin à vous si vous avez votre Drago ou votre Hermione à vos côtés et pour les autres ... venez on s'aime tous ensemble !**

 **Le disclaimer ? Vous le connaissez par coeur.**

* * *

« C'est un non catégorique. »

« Mais … 'Mione ! T'as même pas pris le temps de la réflexion. »

« Parce que ça sera toujours non même après avoir fait semblant d'y réfléchir. »

« Fais un effort s'il te plait … Ça peut être vachement bien ! »

« Absolument pas. C'est une idée totalement saugrenue et il est hors de question que j'accepte. »

« T'en sais rien si c'est une mauvaise idée, t'as même pas essayé de voir les côtés positifs. »

« Mais parce qu'il n'y en a pas Drago ! »

« Je peux te donner au moins dix avantages à le faire ! »

« Alors je t'écoute. »

Hermione leva le nez de son bouquin qu'elle posa à côté d'elle dans le canapé. Elle croisa ses jambes, ses bras sur sa poitrine et dirigea son regard vers son grand blond de petit ami qui se tenait droit devant elle et qui gesticulait dans tous les sens depuis vingt minutes pour essayer de lui faire accepter de passer la Saint Valentin avec un autre couple.

Enumérant sur ses doigts les avantages selon lui d'une Saint Valentin à quatre, comme la double dose de rire et d'amour, le cadeau commun et le partage de la note au restaurant, Drago essayait péniblement de convaincre Hermione qu'il était totalement indispensable de passer cette soirée avec Pansy et Théodore.

« En plus Théo va demander Pansy en mariage ! Il faut qu'on soit là pour voir ça. »

« Et toi, quand est-ce que tu me demandes de t'épouser ? »

« Là n'est pas la question. » se défila Drago qui esquivait le sujet pour la quatorzième fois en cinq.

« Alors je ne veux pas être témoin de la demande en mariage de Théodore à Pansy quand je me dis que la mienne arrivera peut-être quand j'aurais des dents en moins et des cheveux blancs. »

« Mais je t'aimerais toujours autant, sois-en sûre. » précisa Drago.

« Peu importe. C'est non Drago. »

Elle se replongea dans son livre, laissant désemparé son petit ami qui lâcha définitivement l'affaire. Après tout, cela faisait une semaine qu'il la tannait avec ça et elle disait toujours non alors il baissait les bras.

Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Drago, cinq ans donc, elle avait appris à refuser en boucle ses idées tordues et celle là n'était qu'une énième parmi tant d'autres. Non mais on croyait rêver. Passer la Saint Valentin, le soir le plus romantique de l'année, avec un autre couple. Son chéri avait du prendre un cognard en pleine tête pendant un entraînement de Quidditch et avait perdu la raison, c'était certain.

Il revint à la charge même pas cinq minutes après.

« Et si moi aussi je te demande en mariage, tu dis oui ? »

« Drago Abraxas Lucius Malefoy, si tu continues comme ça, tu sais où tu vas la passer ta Saint Valentin ?! »

C'était toujours très mauvais signe quand elle l'appelait par tous ses prénoms alors il préféra battre en retraite. C'était la meilleure solution s'il ne voulait pas être privé de sexe, la punition ultime qu'elle utilisait quand elle était en colère.

xxx

Le quatorze février était là. Hermione avait passé une journée éreintante au Ministère et sa seule consolation était de retrouver son homme ce soir pour passer une soirée en amoureux. Certains vous diront que la Saint Valentin est une fête commerciale, certes. Qu'on a pas besoin d'une soirée spéciale dans l'année pour prouver à son/sa partenaire qu'on l'aime, certes. Mais ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est pas Hermione qui vous dira le contraire. Elle rentra impatiemment au Manoir des Malefoy où elle avait emménagé il y a maintenant deux ans.

« Chéri ? »

Pas de réponse. Elle en déduit qu'il n'était pas encore rentré et qu'elle avait donc accès à la salle de bain pour elle seule, chose qui était non négligeable puisque son cher et tendre passait toute sa vie dans la salle de bain, à se regarder dans le miroir et à clamer ô combien il était beau et ô combien elle avait de la chance de sortir avec lui.

Se débarrassant de ses vêtements dans le couloir déjà, elle pénétra dans la salle de bain en petite culotte et constata avec effroi que Drago était déjà sous la douche et chantait le refrain d'une comptine pour enfant. Elle pouffa de rire et il se retourna brusquement avec un petit cri aigu.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« J'habite ici depuis deux ans mon coeur, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

« Mais … Mais tu devais rentrer dans une heure ! »

« J'avais terminé tout mon travail alors je me suis dépêchée de rentrer pour avoir la salle de bain pour moi seule, pensant que tu n'étais pas encore là. Mais c'est raté. »

Tout en parlant, elle avait retiré son dernier sous-vêtement et avait rejoint son amoureux sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Arrivant derrière lui, elle déposa un baiser sur son épaule mouillée et attrapa le savon.

« Une douche crapuleuse ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine d'envie en se retournant vers elle.

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Non. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que t'attendras ce soir. »

La bouche du blond s'ouvrit en un 'o' de surprise.

« Mais … Techniquement on est ce soir, il fait nuit dehors. »

« Ne joue pas sur les mots. Tu attendras ce soir. Qu'est ce que tu me réserves pour notre Saint Valentin _à deux_ ? »

Elle insista bien sur le fait d'être deux tandis qu'il se pinçait les lèvres, chose qu'il faisait systématiquement quand il avait fait une bêtise.

« Quoi ? »

« Et ben … Il se pourrait que peut-être, éventuellement, je n'ai pas dit à Théo et Pansy que t'étais pas d'accord pour cette Saint Valentin à quatre. »

« Nom d'un centaure à trois pattes ! » bouillonna Hermione en serrant la fleur de douche dans sa main. « Tu avais une chose à penser, UNE SEULE ! Je te déteste. »

Elle lui balança la fleur de douche sur le torse et sortit de la cabine de douche sans demander son reste, rouge de colère. Elle ramassa ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre, emmitouflée dans un jogging trop grand pour elle et un pull en moumoute. Drago, douché et parfumé, avec une simple serviette autour de la taille, découvrit sur son lit, avec des larmes de tristesse et de colère dans les yeux qui menaçaient de sortir à tout moment, son Hermione.

« T'es en colère ? »

« Dégage, sombre crétin. »

« Donc oui, t'es en colère. »

Il attrapa dans son armoire une chemise blanche qu'il enfila et qu'il surmonta d'un noeud papillon bleu marine. Elle leva les yeux de derrière l'oreiller qu'elle serrait contre elle et le vit qui commençait à se préparer.

« C'est pas la peine de te préparer, je viendrai pas. »

« Comme tu veux. »

« T'essayes même pas de me convaincre ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

« À quoi bon ? Ça fait une semaine que tu me dis non, tu changeras pas d'avis ce soir. »

« Et tu vas aller passer ta soirée de Saint Valentin sans moi, avec Pansy et Théodore ? »

« Bah ouais. »

« Bah ouais ! » le singea-t-elle. « Et ça te paraît normal ça ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est la fête de l'amour et j'aime Pansy et Théo alors je sors avec eux ce soir. »

« Non non non et mille fois non Drago ! »

Elle bondit hors du lit et vint se poster en face de lui, poings sur les hanches.

« Tu sors pas, c'est tout. »

« Et c'est avec ta force de bébé troll que tu vas m'en empêcher ? »

« Mais non mais … »

Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement et c'était un crève coeur pour Drago de la voir dans cet état à cause de lui.

« T'es nul Drago. Je voulais passer la Saint Valentin seulement avec toi, pas avec deux autres personnes même si j'apprécie beaucoup Pansy et Théodore. D'accord c'est la fête de l'amour mais je les aime pas comme toi je t'aime. Je voulais qu'on passe un moment romantique en tête à tête, genre au restaurant. Un restaurant que tu aurais lamentablement choisi parce que t'es pas doué pour ça, où on mangerait mal mais peu importe parce qu'on aurait passé la soirée à se regarder dans les yeux et à sourire comme des adolescents. Et après tu m'aurais emmené faire un tour dans le London Eye, et t'aurais pleurniché en appelant ta mère parce que t'as le vertige, je me serais moquée de toi et je t'aurais embrassé pour te faire oublier la hauteur. On aurait mangé des pommes d'amour, j'aurais râlé parce que ça fait mal aux dents alors tu aurais fini la mienne, tu te serais plaint d'avoir mal au ventre et on aurait éliminé les calories au lit en rentrant à la maison. »

Elle baissa les yeux, penaude, en pensant que tout ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était qu'un pur produit de son imagination.

« Mais bon. On ira avec Pansy et Théodore, on se réjouira de leur mariage et tu passeras une bonne soirée vu que ça a l'air de te faire plaisir. »

« T'en es sûre ? » releva simplement Drago.

Elle hocha la tête, déçu qu'il insiste pas.

« Je vais me préparer. »

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain pour se doucher. Elle enfila son peignoir une fois propre et se posta devant le lavabo pour commencer à coiffer sa tignasse.

« DRAGO ABRAXAS LUCIUS MALEFOY ! » hurla-t-elle en le faisant rappliquer en courant.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, encore ? »

Elle pointa du doigt le lavabo et le força à venir voir.

« C'est pas moi. »

« Ah non, c'est moi peut-être ! C'est vrai que je suis blonde ! »

« Bon ok, je plaide coupable, c'est moi. »

« Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ramasser tes cheveux dans le lavabo et de les jeter à la poubelle ?! »

« Mais c'est dégoutant ! »

« Tu as un truc étonnant qui s'appelle une baguette magique. Tu devrais t'en servir et ça ne salira pas tes petites mains de princesse. »

« Oh toi et ton sarcasme, vous commencez à me saouler. »

« J'ai appris du maître. »

Elle adressa un clin d'oeil au maître du sarcasme en question et entreprit de lisser ses cheveux en laissant juste les pointes onduler un peu. Elle enfila une robe noire, une paire d'escarpins de la même couleur, charbonna un peu ses yeux et releva le tout avec un rouge à lèvres rouge vif. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la chambre pour prendre son sac, elle fut soumise au regard avide de son cher et tendre.

« Tu es divine. »

« Merci … T'es pas mal non plus. »

Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui refaire l'attache de son noeud papillon qui penchait un peu sur la gauche. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un baiser et elle le sentit sourire contre sa bouche.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. Je constate juste que tu passes d'une humeur à l'autre en un claquement de doigts. »

« Et alors ? Où est le problème ? »

Il roula des yeux, qu'est ce qu'il avait pas dit encore. Elle semblait calmée et il avait remis de l'huile sur le feu.

« Y'a pas de problème mon amour, je te jure. »

« Si ! Tu dis que j'ai des sautes d'humeur et ça a l'air de te poser problème alors dis moi le fond de ta pensée je t'en prie. »

« Mais j'ai dit ça comme ça, sans réfléchir … »

« Tu devrais réfléchir un peu plus avant de parler, ça m'éviterait de me mettre en colère contre toi à tout bout de champ ! »

« J'ai compris que tu étais en colère mais s'il te plait, calme toi 'Mione. »

« Y'a pas de 'Mione et de ton mielleux qui tiennent ! J'ai plus envie de sortir. »

Elle s'assit sur le bout du lit, boudeuse, ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Drago, droit comme un piquet devant elle, commençait à perdre patience. Il resta comme ça en face d'elle pendant une bonne demi heure. Il la connaissait par coeur et il savait donc qu'elle finirait par perdre patience et se radoucir la première. Quand elle était dans une phase où elle ne savait pas contrôler son humeur, il ne valait mieux pas se mettre au milieu de ça et la laisser faire.

« Désolée. » finit-elle par marmonner en le regardant.

« Merci. » fit-il simplement. « On peut y aller maintenant ? »

« Fais moi un câlin d'abord. » quémanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il soupira dans un sourire convaincu.

« Viens là. »

Il la laissa venir prendre place dans ses bras, la laissant aussi poser son visage contre le haut de son torse. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête. Il profitait de l'accalmie probablement temporaire pour seulement s'enivrer de son parfum de rose.

« T'es plus fâchée ? » se risqua-t-il à demander.

« Mhm non. »

« Alors on peut y aller ? »

Elle hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers son placard pour prendre son manteau.

« C'est pas la peine chérie, il ne fera pas froid. »

« Tu rigoles ? Le mois de février ici est assez rude, il fait même pas cinq degrés dehors. »

« Qui t'a dit qu'on allait dehors ? »

Il descendait déjà les escaliers en marbre, Hermione trottinant derrière lui. Effectivement, lui non plus n'était pas plus couvert qu'avec sa chemise.

« Drago ! Drago ! DRAGO ! … Malefoy ! Nom d'un scrout à pétard, réponds moi quand je te par…le. »

Bouche bée, elle venait de débarquer dans leur salon, salon uniquement éclairé par des grandes bougies donnant à la pièce une chaleur et une ambiance particulière. La grande table était dressée pour deux, avec la vaisselle des grandes occasions. Des chandeliers étaient également présents sur la table. À côté d'elle, Drago, les mains dans les poches, attendait une réaction qu'elle tardait à avoir. Elle était tout simplement subjuguée par tout ça et elle souriait, ravie de constater qu'elle n'allait finalement pas partager son homme et sa soirée avec Pansy et Théodore.

« Tu … Tu as fait tout ça ? »

« Avec mes petits mains de princesse, oui. » plaisanta-t-il.

« Tout ça pour moi ? »

« Pour qui d'autre ? Évidemment pour toi. Pour nous, pour notre Saint Valentin _à deux_. »

« Alors tu te fichais de moi ? »

« Totalement. Et quand tu as tes hormones en ébullition comme en ce moment, c'est vraiment facile de te faire croire n'importe quoi. »

« Tu me connais tellement bien. »

Elle se jeta presque à son cou pour lui offrir un baiser de remerciement digne de ce nom. Les mains de Drago logées au creux des reins de sa chérie, il la rapprocha encore plus de lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Et la soirée ne fait que commencer. »

Il la laissa s'installer à table pendant qu'il apportait le saumon qu'il avait cuisiné lui même avec des petits légumes. Il se plut même à lui préciser qu'il avait cuisiné à la façon moldue, avec une des recettes de madame Granger qu'Hermione gardait précieusement. Touchée par son implication et ses efforts, elle mangea avec grand appétit ce saumon qui s'avérait être délicieux.

Ils en étaient au dessert, elle dégustait avec envie ce moelleux au chocolat accompagné d'une coupe de champagne d'une maison française hors de prix sorti de la cave personnelle de Drago. Elle trinqua avec son amoureux à cette Saint Valentin réussie quand un haut le coeur la prit soudainement. Elle lâcha tout ce qu'elle avait dans la main, petite cuillère et coupe de champagne pour se précipiter aux toilettes et vomir. Drago accourut et toqua à peine à la porte des toilettes.

« Chérie ? Ça va ? »

« Boarf. » articula-t-elle péniblement, assise par terre, la tête dans la cuvette.

« Je savais que j'aurais pas du cuisiner, j'ai du faire un truc de travers. Je suis désolé vraiment … Le poisson devait pas être frais, j'aurais du me méfier de ce poissonnier moldu, il avait une allure bizarre. Peut-être que le champagne a tourné ? Je suis sûr que c'est une des bouteilles que ma grand-mère avait apporté à Noël il y a quatre ans tu te souviens ? Oh Hermione excuse-moi. »

Elle sortit des toilettes, livide, après s'être rincé la bouche. Elle regarda, désemparée, mais malgré tout un peu souriante, son amour qui se confondait en excuses.

« C'est pas de ta faute Drago. »

« Mais si, totalement. Ca m'apprendra à vouloir faire les choses bien … Pardon 'Mione. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je t'assure que tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Comment tu peux en être si sûre ? »

« Parce que la raison pour laquelle j'ai la nausée est la même raison que pour laquelle je change d'humeur comme de paire de chaussettes en ce moment. »

Devant l'incompréhension de Drago, elle sourit tout en posant ses mains sur ses joues.

« Je ne voulais pas passer une Saint Valentin à quatre pour t'annoncer que celle de l'année prochaine, on la passera à trois. »


End file.
